This project is intended to develop new instrumentation and methods and to improve existing instrumentation and techniques for the characterization of biological macromolecules and the study of their interactions. Analytical ultracentrifugation, the techniques ancillary to it, and methods of data analysis using mathematical modeling appropriate for these techniques are the major areas of interest. Studies have continued on the application of mathematical modeling to problems of ultracentrifugal analysis, and on the development of new methods to perform experiments and analyze data. Previous reports have described the development of new methods to perform experiments and analyze data for the analysis of protein-nucleic acid and protein-protein interactions. Work in this area has continued with the emphasis on developing MLAB methods that are faster and easier to use. Other studies have been initiated on the application of signal processing and image enhancement techniques to ultracentrifugal data analysis.